


I'd go with you-wonah

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, Daydreaming, Episode: s03e09 Secret Society, Fall Formal, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Walker Brodsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Post S3ep9 secret society Buffy rejects Walker's fall formal proposal and breaks up with him Jonah is there for him leading to some unrequited feelings
Relationships: Jonah Beck & Walker Brodsky, Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky
Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'd go with you-wonah

_**Tuesday 3 days till the formal** _

_"will you go to my fall formal with me?"_

_"no."_

What? No. Not exactly the answer I was looking for. She just left storming out the bolier room. Andi and Cyrus chased after her to check if she was okay. I hung my head low in shame and embarrassment. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jonah. I wasted so much of his time doing this proposal the hours spent planning and heck he even slept over my house to help with the sign and dragging his friends into this secret society charade.

"Walker I'm sorry I thought she'd like it I really liked the idea no one's ever done anything like that for me before" he blushed looking down

"Well shame it was a total waste" 

"Well not totally we got to spend time together and I think you're really fun to hang out with" he beamed one thing I like about Jonah is that he always knows how to put a positive spin on these situations.

"I'll help you clean up before Metcalf finds us here" he patting my shoulder but as he pulled away I noticed something 

_butterflies_

Jonah and I had collected almost all the candles and taken the sign down Cyrus came back in with his and Andi's robe folded he handed them to me I took the back thankful.

"I'm sorry Walker it was a sweet idea" he started 

"Can I talk to Buffy?" I asked Cyrus pursed his lips 

"Not right now she said she'll talk when she's ready 

"Okay I respect that thanks for your help Cyrus and tell Andi I said thank you"

"Sure" he turned and left 

"I know what'll cheer you up" Jonah says to me grinning "I'll come sleep at yours we always enjoyed that" 

"I thought you were just doing it to help me out"

"Come on Walker you're great to hang out with please it'll take your mind of things" he made a cute face suggesting he wanted something

"Okay okay what do you say 5pm tommorow?" 

"Sure I'll see you then" 

I turned softly smiling to myself maybe things won't be so bad this week.

_**Wednesday 2 days till the formal** _

_**Buffy:** hey Walker can we meet at the spoon after school I need to talk to you _

**_Walker:_ ** _sure I'll see you then_

I sat in the spoon feeling hopefull Buffy might have had a change of heart but I shouldn't be overally excited I predicted she would say yes to going to the dance that failed. She entered the spoon with the chime of the bell she greeted me with a small smile but judging by that it probably isn't good news 

"Hey Walker how are you?" She started awkwardly 

"Fine look Buffy-" I began 

"I'm sorry" we both said together we laughed little 

"Look you are a great guy and I enjoy being with you but-" 

"You don't like me like that anymore" I finished for her 

"Yeah sorry I just don't feel it anymore and it caused drama with Andi" she rolled her eyes tired 

"Yeah I understand no hard feelings" I reassured 

We stood up and hugged she left the spoon and I surprisingly wasn't as sad as u thought I would be I mean dissapointed yes but mainly relived maybe I didn't like Buffy as much as I thought I did. I checked my watch it read 3:55pm I better get home before Jonah gets there. 

I had just about set everything up I'm my room some snacks take out we can choose to order a few movies video games I heard a knock at the door I felt nervous for what reason I had no idea. I jogged down stairs swinging the door open to see Jonah standing there bouncing a little from where he was standing I grinned fondly at him. 

"Jonah come in" he walked in and took his shoes off as I closed the door my mom popped her head from the living room 

"Hi Jonah darling how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?" 

"Very thank you I have work to do but you two order what ever you fancy and call if you need anything" she smiled 

"That's really nice thank you...shall we?" Jonah suggest and I gestured him to go upstairs 

He entered my room admiring my art work putting his bag down at the foot of my bed 

"Your mom is really nice and I'm really happy I get to stay here for the night you know a little more breathing space" he laughed a little 

Jonah opened up to me about his family going bankrupt while we were working on the proposal I felt bad for him I knew it was tough on him he's only 15. I patted his back lightly reassuring him he smiled gratefully 

"Let's not talk about it I want to do fun things" he said brightly 

For the next few hours me and Jonah laughed and we ordered Chinese. Played a few video games and ate most of the snacks. We watched a few stupid movies but towards the end of the last one Jonah was acting a little weird 

"Jonah are you alright?" 

"Huh?" He held his chest suddenly

"I-I asked if you we're okay?" I said noticing his pale face and nervousness 

That's when it got bad he struggled to respond as his breathing became erratic like he was underwater gasping for air 

"Jonah your okay relax I'm gonna go get mom and-"

He clutched onto my wrist shaking his head I saw pain and tears in his eyes I held onto him and his head dove into my chest I softly played with his hair 

"It's okay I'm here I got you I'm not going anywhere" 

"I-i" he tried to stutter out some kind of response 

"Shhh it's alright" 

Eventually he lifted his from my chest and I let go of him but a small part of me wanted hold onto him some more while telling him that I'm here for him and I care about- what am I saying?

Do I like boys?

Specifically 

"Jonah" I said getting his attention 

"C-can I run downstairs and get some water?" He asked his eyes barley meeting mine 

"No stay here I'll get it" 

I rushed down stairs not really wanting to leave his side for a second I began feeling very protective of him I raced upstairs and handed over the glass he took a swig of it 

"Jonah what happened? You were calm one minute then I don't even know what and now you seem better I just...what was that?" I asked 

"I don't really want to go down that path right now" he muttered 

He looked towards my clock it was 11:35pm and we both had school in the morning 

"We should get some sleep" I suggested respecting Jonah's privacy he smiled softly 

"Okay" 

My mind was whirling I couldn't fall asleep if I liked boys what does that even make me? Gay? No I know I have feelings for girls... or do I? At this point I don't know I've never thought of a boy that way let alone Jonah who is right next to me. I didn't realise how quickly I moved on from Buffy or maybe I've liked Jonah this whole time without knowing.

Maybe my mind likes playing cruel tricks on me.

"Walker?" A soft whisper made my heart skip a beat 

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?" he asked innocently like a child I laughed softly 

"Well I guess I am what is it?" I said turning to face him

"I just wanted to talk and ask if you we're okay Buffy she planned to um...." 

"Break up with me? Yeah she did." I confessed 

"How are you taking it?" He asked softly 

"Honestly I'm not upset dissapointed sure but I'm also kind of relived I don't think I liked her as much as I did originally" 

"I see that's how I felt with Andi." Jonah said "Are you going too maybe ask Andi..."

"No that died a long time ago so defiantly not in fact I think I uh... like boys." I told him. I don't know why but I really needed to to talk about this 

"Seriously? That's cool it's nothing new just a new thing about yourself and you don't have to know your sexuality or label it I felt like that for a long time but I decided I was bisexual" he paused like he said to much 

Jonah's bisexual. He likes guys. 

And girls but still he's into boys 

"Sorry I didn't mean to say all that" he said 

"No you've helped thank you and it's cool your bisexual" 

"Thanks" 

There was a momentary silence between us until Jonah finally broke it 

"Earlier I um... had a panic attack" he blurted 

"How long have you been getting those for?" 

"Since Cyrus's bar mitzvah when I was with Andi and stuff" 

I realised suddenly how it might have happened 

"Oh my god Jonah I'm so so sorry I came in and made everything confusing for you I'm so-" 

"No Walker we didn't even know eachother it's not your fault I've always had some anxiety that I always bottled" he said sadly 

"You know I'm still really sorry about Buffy" he said trying to change the subject

"It's a shame I'll be alone at the dance on Friday"

"I'd go with you" he said my eyes went wide 

"Sure"

"What?" He asked 

"Come to my fall formal with me I already stupidly bought 2 tickets" 

Jonah didn't speak for a little 

"Okay then do I need to ask? Jonah Beck will you go to my fall formal with me I mean it's no big proposal but-" 

"Yeah I'd love to if you're sure?" 

"I'm sure" I confirmed 

_**Thursday 1 day till the formal** _

The busy crowd in the cafeteria had very much come alive the first few minutes into lunch. My friends Andi, Buffy and Cyrus had stirred into their own conversations while I sat in my own thoughts that were riddles with guilt. I hate that I liked Walker even while he was dating Buffy and now I'm going to the dance with him tommorow I haven't even told my friends about this.

"Jonah what about you?" Cyrus said 

"Huh sorry I wasn't listening" 

"You up for bowling then baby taters tommorow after school?" He offered smiling I guess now is a good time as ever 

"I can't I have plans" 

"Doing what?" Andi quizzed 

"I'm going with Walker to his fall formal" I said not looking at them not wanting to see their reactions 

"Oh when did this happen?" Buffy asked 

"I slept over his Wednesday night I felt bad for him and I said I'd go with him" I stated looking up Cyrus had some kind of knowing smile on his face 

"Jonah how do you feel about Walker?" 

Feel like I want to spend all my time with him and cuddle with him and run my hands through his hair as we kiss.

"He's a nice guy I was happy to with him" 

"Answer truthfully Jonah" Andi said 

"W-well maybe i-i have some feelings..."

I looked down at my tray avoiding eye contact. 

"Go for it Jonah" Buffy said 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I you should we don't like him anymore as long as he doesn't try to make you shoes I say if you like him be with him." Andi encouraged 

"Thanks guys"

It's shaping up to be a pretty good week.

_**Friday the day of the formal** _

I was ironing my shirt and trying to learn how to do a tie in 20 minutes before I had to get ready. All my friends had been wishing me luck giving me tips Andi texted me asking to send her a few pictures. Even Tj wished me luck apparently Cyrus told him. Once I finished with my shirt I hopped in the shower quickly then got out and got dressed. Thankfully my relatives weren't in the house it was just me and my mom my dad was out for a job interview. I did my hair well it's the same as it always looks but I straightened it out a little I then took a little cologne and some on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was ready physically. Mentally I felt unprepared.

The door bell rang and I started sweating but I kept my cool best I could. My mom answered the door as I can downstairs Walker caught my eye and he looked at me up and down softly smiling.

"Hey er... you look great" he complimented 

"Thanks so do you" he smiled looking down 

"Oh I nearly forgot I got this corsage" he said handing it to me

"Oh traditional what you're not gonna pin it on for me" I said only half joking 

He shrugged and closer to me pinning it carefully to my blazer I looked up and him as his eyes met mine I felt my face turn red.

"There we go perfect" He said taking a step back I blushed 

"Aww you look at you I want pictures Walker get closer to him" my mom fussed. Walker came and stood next to me.

"No like you know each other" Walker got closer and put and arm around me I did the same and we smiled as my mom snapped a million pictures 

"Okay that's good you two have fun now and bring him home at 11" my mom warned.

By the time we got there the dance was in full swing the decorations were all really nice and Walker seemed excited that's what mattered. 

"Drink?" He asked 

"Yeah sure" I said

I wandered a little looking around and I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see a blonde boy with deep blue eyes grinning like the Cheshire cat at me.

"He like you ya know" he wiggled his eyebrows 

"Um... who are You?" 

"A friend of his he's been talking about you all week well always talked about you but now more than ever"

I looked back at him to see him talking to someone he caught sight of me looking at him and smiled. When I turned to face the other guy he was gone. Walker came back over next to me handing me my drink.

"Are you okay you look a little spooked?" 

"I'm fine don't worry um... your school is really nice" 

"Thanks" 

Once we finished the songs kind of speed down and Walker held out his hand dramatically and asked 

"May I have this dance?" I laughed and took his hand which fit perfectly and was so soft 

"But of course" 

He led me onto the dance floor as another song started to play he pulled me closer by my waist and I wrapped my arms around his kneck. 

_You walked in_   
_Caught my attention_   
_I've never seen_   
_A man with so much dimension_

Walker stared at me with doughy eyes I felt the rest of the world melt away it was just me him and the music 

_Now I can't wait_   
_To hold you in my arms_   
_I know I was made for you_   
_I'm in love with all your charm_

Jonah looks so cute in the dimed light I found myself having to stop from leaning in too soon. 

_Oh I want you_   
_Ooh I need you_   
_Got to have you_   
_Like I never have loved you before_

Jonah noticed me leaning in and closed his eyes doing the same thing as if giving permission. I took my chance and leaned in kissing him softly it soon became feverish and passionate.

_Daydreaming, with my chin in the palm of my hands_   
_About you_   
_You_   
_And only you_

we eventually pulled away as the song ended I grinned wildly I felt like I had all the air take from me I was on cloud 9. Jonah visibly became self conscience about the fact we kissed in front of a bunch of people he didn't know. An idea popped into my head 

"You know I'm pretty tired of the standard school dance experience wanna go outside?I'll show you the field"

The smile that came on his face was something I lived to see

"Yes I'd really love to" 

We walked in a comfortable silence around the field with our jackets off I put an arm around him as we walked he leaned into me slightly.

"Walker?"

"Yeah?"

"How long?" I let out a breathy laugh 

"I guess I only figured it out this week that I liked you but I think I always did it just only became apparent"

"I see" 

He yawned tiredly which I thought was the cutest thing ever I took him to this tree that was in our field me and my friends like to eat under it sometimes. I sat under it placing my jacket over my legs and he came next to me curling up to my side I threw my arms around him 

"I really like you Walker I always liked you" he said his voice sounding vulnerable

"I really like you too Jonah"

He lifted his head to be level with mine stealing a kiss which was soft and just 

_Perfect_

**Author's Note:**

> Heck I love them


End file.
